Somewhere I belong
by greeneyeswhitedragon
Summary: Based on Seto's duel against Ygui, thoughts of Seto and Mokuba, made to go with the song Somewhere I belong by Linkin Park


****

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! and, I don't own Somewhere I Belong by Linkin Park. 

*****

GEWD: A songfic written about Seto and Mokuba's past. It's about the thoughts and feelings they went through from the Orphanage times to the times of adoption by Gozoburo Kaiba. It's written in flashback as Seto has these flashbacks during his duel at Duelist Kingdom on the roof with Yami Yugi.

Kat: And it's very emotional. So if you don't like because you think it's not in Kaiba's character, watch that episode again where there dueling at the top of the Duelist Kingdom Castle and listen o Kaiba's thoughts. There not the same, but very close in emotion wise.

GEWD: *nods* So without further ado, here's the fic:

****

*****

*flashback*

__

*****

When this began

I had nothing to say

Seto: Hey Mokie! What are ya doing? How come your inside on such a nice day and not out playing with the other kids?

Mokuba: *sigh* don't feel like it right now.

Seto: c'mon Mokuba, we've been here for a week now, time for you to make some friends. Dad would want you to, you know?

Mokuba: maybe…..

__

And I'd get lost in the nothingness inside of me

I was confused

Mokuba: *thinking* There goes another happy kid. That could have been Seto. They wanted him anyway, he's so smart and good, but he won't leave without me. And nobody will ever pick him if he keeps insisting that they adopt me too.

Seto: *hugs Mokuba* Don't worry Mokie, that will be us someday. I promise.

__

And I let it all out to find

That I'm not the only person with these things in mind

Seto: *watching Gozoburo on T.V. in a chess match* One day, I'll be as powerful as him. Look at how his opponent trembles Mokie. I'm going to be a great chess player like him one day, and we'll be adopted by then. You'll see.

Mokuba: I hope so big brother, the other kids don't like us.

Seto: They do, there just jealous because we're together, and we'll never let them tear us apart. I told you Mokuba I promise.

*****

*end flashback*

*****

__

Inside of me

But all the vacancy the words revealed

Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel

Seto: And now Yugi, beware as I summon my ultimate monster. Last time we duelled you faced my 3 blueeyewhitedragons alone, let's see how you fare when they are together shall we? I play Polymerization, fuse my 3 dragons, into the most superior monster. GO Ultimate Blueeyeswhitedragon!

__

Nothing to lose

Just stuck/hollow and alone

And the fault is my own

And the fault is my own

*****

*Starts a flashback*

*****

Seto: I challenge you to a match of chess Mr. Kaiba, and I know you never back down from a challenge!

__

I want to heal

I want to feel

What I thought was never real

Seto: Checkmate! Now we had a deal, you have to adopt me and my little brother!

__

I want to let go of the pain I've felt so long

[erase all the pain 'til it's gone]

Seto: *in the limo towards Kaiba Mansion* See Mokuba, I kept my promise, we'll now be all right.

Mokuba: *happily* I guess your right, I'm glad you beat him though, now maybe we can start making that amusement park you always talk about.

Seto: *grins* Of course.

__

I want to heal

I want to feel

I want to find something I wanted all along

Somewhere I belong

*****

End flashback

*****

Tea: GO YUGI! We will always believe in you! 

Joey: Yea, C'mon Kaiba's not that tough you've beat him before remember?

Ryou: *to Joey, Tristan and Tea* I don't know guys, this duel seems different somehow.

Tristan: *nods* but we'll just have to wait and see…

Kaiba: *thinking* Fools! They'll never know what it's like to be pushed around always by someone more powerful then you, they'll never know what it's like to have no place where you belong!

Kaiba: You turn Yugi! I knew you were a coward, well you can't hide behind you defence monster forever, and without Exodia, you don't have a powerful monster to compete with my dragon.

__

And I've got nothing to say

I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face

I was confused

Looking everywhere,

Only to find that it's not the way I imagined it all in my mind

Seto: *thinking* Why do they stare at me like that? They don't know what I've been through, the pain I've suffered. Fools. Yugi will always have his friends if he doesn't win this duel, but Mokuba? He's my only family and friend. He's all I got, and I have to save him from Pegasus's twisted game. I'll show him, and them all what happens when they mess with Seto Kaiba!

__

So what am I

What do I have but negativity

'cause I can't justify the way everyone is looking at me

Tea: C'mon Yugi! That's the way to get back into the game!

Joey: Yea! I knew you could do it bud! 

__

Nothing to lose

Nothing to gain/hollow and alone

And the fault is my own

And the fault is my own

*vision*

Kaiba: Mokuba? NOOOOOO!

Mokuba: You said you'd always be there for me Seto, but your not. You promised, remember? *absorbs into the rotting Ultimate Blueeyeswhitedragon*

Kaiba: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Mokuba! I'm trying! I will win this, for you! Little brother come back!

*end vision*

I will never know

Myself until I do this on my own

And I will never feel 

Seto: *jumps down from the ledge* Your final mistake Yugi! You will fall before my dragon now! Go my Ultimate dragon, attack Yugi's Celtic Guardian!

*Life points on the disk, roll down to Zero*

Yugi: *shudders, and starts whimpering*

Tea: *runs up to help Yugi* Who do you think you are Seto Kaiba? What do you have at the end of the day? Yugi will always have his friends, but what do you have. ANSWER ME!

Kaiba: *thinking* Like you'll ever know. I'll have my brother now, and that's all I'll ever need!

__

Kaiba: All that I need *takes the 5 star chips, and heads to the door to get into Duelist Kingdom*

Anything else until my wounds are healed

I will never be 

Anything 'til I break away from me

And I will break away

I'll find myself today

Seto: I'm coming Mokuba. No one will stand in our way. We're a team remember? And I always keep my promises to you. So I'm coming little brother, and Pegasus will feel my rage of what he's done!

__

I want to heal 

I want to feel like I'm

Somewhere I belong

*Whisper in the Wind*

Mokuba: Big Brother!

Seto: *enters the castle* I will save you Mokuba. That's a promise!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

GEWD: *grins* best fic I've ever written!

Kat: yup^_^ hey wait a sec. I helped too!

GEWD: *shrugs* ok..best fic we've written…oh yea and this fic is dedicated to (and hopefully they review) *drum roll*

-Razanur

-DivineAngel143

-Evangelion-Unit3

-BrokenInfinty-City'sArmagegeddon

-Luke_Skywalker's Lady

-Everyone who feels they don't have Somewhere They Belong

*review please*


End file.
